


Machine

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol POV, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Chanyeol knows  that there's no blood flowing inside Kyungsoo's body, knows there's no beating heart inside Kyungsoo's chest. But, either way, he's completely fallen for the boy made out of wires.





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by machine, transformer and artificial love

_< <A perfect beauty, a soundless machine without a heart. Cold, artificial love, i have no wish to fight you. I know this isn't meant to be, but i don't want to give up>>_

 

 

Kyungsoo's a machine. Chanyeol knew this the first time he saw him. Beautiful full lips, big doe eyes and soft unblemished skin too perfect to be considered natural, to be considered human. He knew this, and yet, still approached him.

Baekhyun thinks he's crazy, and maybe he might be. Who falls for an artificial being? Machines and humans weren't made to mix together, aren't made to love each other. But it's not like he can help it. He might know that Kyungsoo's smiles are fake, a product of his programming, but his feelings can't go away so easily

Chanyeol learns that Kyungsoo's quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and so he makes it his personal task to always start conversations. After a few weeks, he gets to meet Kyungsoo's creator, a young amicable man by the name of Minseok.

Minseok warns him. "Kyungsoo knows the definition of love, but can't feel it. After all, his job isn't to love, it's to tend to the patients."

His friends and family worry about him. His sister wants to transfer him to another hospital, but Chanyeol always firmly refuses when she reaches the topic. He might be dying, but since Kyungsoo's been around he feels more alive than ever before inside the old hospital.

Sadly, even if he feels better, his body gets worse. The pain is too unbearable, he can't sleep. It hurts, everything hurts, and he knows he'll die soon. Kyungsoo's there when he can't sleep, keeping an eye on him and caressing his hand with superficial sympathy. It helps to ease the pain a little.

His doctors tell him he's getting worse, tell him that his body's become immune to the medications. His mom is crying, his sister is frozen and his father is yelling, demanding for a miracle. Baekhyun comes soon after, looking horrible, eyes red. Chanyeol wants to tease him for being a crybaby, but can't speak without feeling soreness in his throat. Baekhyun stays with him for the rest of the day and they binge watch an entire Netflix series until visiting hours end.

It's only when he leaves that Chanyeol starts to cry. He's lived a pathetic short life. He wishes for so many things, wishes he could be a freshman at university like his other friends, wishes he had indulged in dating, wishes he'd tasted alcohol and smoked before he got struck with sickness. He can't turn back, can't change the past, can't do anything else but regret all the missed opportunities.

 

 

Kyungsoo comes to his room in the early morning to change his IV bag. His smile blinds him when Chanyeol opens his eyes, making his heart ache. Humans shouldn't fall in love with machines, although, Chanyeol shouldn't be dying either. Life is unpredictable in that way.

He knows he'll never be able to be with the fabricated boy, but he doesn't want to give up. His voice is weak and incredibly quiet when he says the words that have been eating him away from the inside for a long time now "I like you, Kyungsoo"

The robot looks at him, and for the first time, Chanyeol recognises a new expression he hasn't seen before on that perfectly constructed face: confusion.

"I like you" Chanyeol repeats, deciding to let it all out "I might even feel love for you"

"Love. Noun." Kyungsoo replies, face stoic and voice monotone "An intense feeling of deep affection"

Chanyeol laughs, despite his heart breaking. "Yeah. That's exactly it"

 

  
Chanyeol's dies later that day. He's gone before the doctors can even attempt to save him. The last thing he sees before losing consciousness is Kyungsoo rushing to press the call button, and the last thing he thinks is ' _now i won't be human, either_ '.

 

 


End file.
